


Secret Tape

by Chae2ice



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician), Wonder Girls
Genre: (if we’re being generous), AND GAY, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Morning After, Pillow Talk, SO GAY, Sad Kang Seulgi, Secret Relationship, Secret Tape, i’m just always sad, korean society making things suck, sunmi is basically asleep the whole time, wlw seulgi, wlw sunmi, ”lgbt queen”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chae2ice/pseuds/Chae2ice
Summary: "Unnie, I know you told me not to but I've done it," she whispered into the older girl's neck. "I'm sorry."Seulgi makes some late night confessions. Secret Tape inspired.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Lee Sunmi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Secret Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Sad little stream of consciousness angst I wrote at 3 am a year ago after a bad break up because everything I write is self indulgent so now you all get to suffer with me

"Are you sleeping?" 

She spoke so softly it could barely be heard over the rain pattering against the window above them. Her warmth, suffocating under the blankets, seemed to burn as she moved closer until only their shirts divided them. 

"Hmmm?"

A smile fell onto her lips as she watched the older girl bury her face into the pillow. She leant down, tucking her figure into Sunmi's; letting her hands stroke down her sides and trace every curve. As she brushed her fingers against her hip, the other girl shifted, rolling away from the touch with a sleepy grumble. 

Seulgi's hand stay frozen on the small of her back. She followed her spine with her eyes, imagining what was left obscured by the shirt riding up to her chest. She didn't touch. Not out of fear of disturbing the other girl but because she didn't need to. 

She could feel her heart rising in her chest, beating in a rhythm so perfect she hoped it would never stop; no sound would ever be so real to her. She could feel each atom of her body vibrate with energy and power and life, so tangible she wanted to just be forever. 

"Unnie, I know you told me not to but I've done it," she whispered into the older girl's neck. "I'm sorry." 

Sunmi's skin burned her like iron as she leaned her forehead against the back of her neck. She screwed her eyes shut and felt her body curl in spite of itself: her legs pushing deeper into Sunmi's as her hands balled into fists, clutching her shirt like a lifeline. Her eyes stayed dry but her mind emptied into an abyss.

As she released a long, quivering breathe, her thigh tensed at the touch of a hand. The touch wasn't threatening but delicate, as though accidental. And yet it lingered purposefully until her muscles relaxed and long after. 

She huffed a sigh and bought her own hand tentatively to the perfectly curved waist in front of her. This time Sunmi stayed still and allowed her touch.

"I'm sorry," Seulgi sighed. "I'm sorry I love you."

She pressed a light kiss against her neck, barely there, barely worth it. Neither girl moved for a few seconds as time slowed. Neither could recall the moment their eyes fluttered to a close but as sunrise came and went neither girl moved an inch, not wanting to go back to being an improbable ending to their own personal tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed please give me criticism etc in the comments <3


End file.
